Usuario Blog:R0cKSt4r/Secretos de MKSM
Hola Hola: El motivo de este blog es para compartir unos detalles que he encontrado en MKSM, resulta que de seguro has notado que cuando pierdes aparece la pantalla Game Over junto con un mensaje, pues aquí trataré de explicar lo que significan, tal vez y entre todos descubramos un gran secreto, comenzamos: el análisis será asi: Mensaje en inglés Traducción al español Categoría:Mundo MK Categoría:MK Mundo Lo que puede significar * Noob has left the build * Noob ha dejado la estructura * Bien, Noob pudo dejar el Netherrealm (quisá a eso se refieren con el build) para buscar a Sub-Zero, supongo que esto indica que Noob puede ser seleccionable, cabe mencionar que si en el VS mode ambos jugadores eligen a Sub-Zero el segundo jugador usa a Sub-Zero con el traje de Noob ¿será alguna señal? * Sometimes your enemy is your friend * Algunas veces tu enemigo es tu amigo * Supongo que se refiere al VS arena "Goro's Lair" ya que Goro es tu enemigo en el modo aventura, pero te es muy util en el VS mode, porque le puede dar unos buenos golpes a tu rival * Sonya can be freed! * Sonya puede ser liberada! * Ésto alude al hecho de que cuando enfrentas a Kano con la ayuda de Jax rescatas a Sonya, dejando un Medium Health en su lugar * Smoke will reveal much to you * Smoke te revelará mucho * Ésto alude al hecho de que con ayuda de Smoke puedes desbloquear MK2 * Use the torpedo move * Usa el movimiento torpedo * No tengo idea de lo que pueda significar, supongo que un movimiento oculto que no esta en el menú de movimientos * Tell your friends * Dile a tus amigos * Ésto debe ser que invites a un amigo a jugar MKSM en modo Ko-Op * Buy the Bicycle Kick * compra la patada bicicleta * Ésto te invita a que compres la patada bicicleta de Liu Kang (un movimiento muy util en mi opinión) * Do you know everything the hat can do? * ¿Conoces todo lo que el sombrero puede hacer? * Ésto es una referencia a las técnicas y fatalities de Kung Lao con el sombrero, ¿o será que hay otra cosa? * Boss Rush mode? * Mmm,¿será el modo survival, u otro modo aun no descubierto? * Can you see the invisible penguin? * Puedes ver al pingüino invisible? * ¿Cómo podremos ver a ese pingüino si es invisible?, quizá sea algun enemigo, o secreto * There is no knowledge that is no power * No hay conocimiento que no es poder * Ésto alude a la famosa frase de MK3, o quizá quiera decir que lo que sabemos es nuestra mejor arma * Kano transformations * Transformaciones de Kano * Supongo que es alguna habilidad de Shang Tsung con la que se transforma en Kano, o quizá la posibilidad de transformarte en Kano, es decir, que sea seleccionable * Shaolin Monks are helpful * Los monjes shaolin son provechosos * ¿Se referirá a Liu Kang y Kung Lao? ¿o a los monjes de la Wu Shi Academy? * Find more secrets in the pit * Encuentra mas secretos en the pit * De acuerdo, en The Pit, la pregunta es: ¿en que parte? * Which way to the Dead Pool? * ¿Cuál camino para la Dead Pool? * El único camino que conozco es el que utilizas despues de la pelea contra Goro, ¿habrá un camino para otra parte de la Dead Pool? * Can you find Noob? he reveals secrets * ¿Puedes encontrar a Noob? Él revela secretos * Solo he visto a Noob en el Netherrealm, ¿estará en otro lugar? y si es así ¿qué secretos revelaría? * Only Smoke knows how to play MK2 * Solo Smoke sabe como jugar MK2 * Ésto alude a las famosas "misiones de Smoke", con las que despues de terminarlas MK2 será jugable * Use the spikes * Usa las púas * ¿Cuáles púas? ¿las de The Pit? ¿las de Soul Tombs? * Who else is playable * ¿Quién más es jugable? * Supongo que hay mas personajes que debloquear en VS y en aventura * 10,000,000 if you destroy Sdrawde Lhup * 10,000,000 si tu destruyes a Sdrawde Lhup * Ésto si es curioso, ya que Sdrawdw Lhup leído al revés es Edwards Phul, los apellidos de Adam Phul y John Edwards, diseñadores del MK Team de Los Ángeles, ¿acaso Midway te dará $ 10,000,000 si asesinas a John Edwards y a Adam Phul Laughing ? * Use Sonya's Slide * Usa la barrida de Sonya * Quizá se trate de un nuevo ataque, o que tal vez Sonya sea seleccionable * Wall Run in the Wasteland * Wall Run en el Wasteland * De acuerdo, hay que usar el Wall Run en Wasteland, pero, ¿en qué parte? * Find Mustapha * Encuentra a Mustapha * De acuerdo, ¿quién es Mustapha? ¿en dónde estará oculto? * Where is Kenshi? Why is he blind? * ¿Dónde está Kenshi? ¿Porqué él está ciego? * Tal vez Kenshi sea seleccionable, o si no, al menos está dentro del juego si lo reordamos, Kenshi está ciego porque Shang Tsung lo engañó, quizás Shang Tsung también es seleccionable * Listen to Raiden carefully * Escucha a Raiden cuidadosamente * Si, Raiden da buenos consejos, pero tal vez también sea seleccionable * You need to help Jax * Necesitas ayudar a Jax * Ésto alude a la pelea que tienes con Kano ayudando a Jax para liberar a Sonya, Tal vez Jax pueda ser seleccionable * R2, L2, R1, L1 * MUY IMPORTANTE!!!! es una clase de código y/o truco, tal vez un truco para todas las habilidades, todos los personajes, el problema es ¿dónde se tiene que marcar esa secuencia? * Have you seen the bunny? * Has visto el conejo? * ¿Cuál conejo? ¿un conejillo de indias? ¿o Bugs Bunny Laughing ? * Why Liu Kang is hungry? * ¿Porqué Liu Kang está hambriento? * Puede ser que esté hambriento de venganza ¿hacia quién? ¿Shang Tsung? ¿Shao Kahn?, quizá también haga referencia al Fatality "Dragon" en donde Liu se come a su oponente bueno, esos son todos los mensajes que he encontrado, ¿significarán algo?, bueno, espero sus opiniones, y tal vez descubramos algo Nos vemos pronto